Blow Me Away
by BaSingTei
Summary: Modern AU of Korra and the Gang. Started out as a one shot and just sort of blossomed into some dribble story.
1. Encounter

**So… This is what happened when I listen to too much club music and then BOOM. AU Modern Makorra. I can't decide if it's a one shot or not. You decide.**

* * *

She didn't feel like standing in line tonight. She didn't want the publicity. She had on her asymmetrical crop top, her hair was up, and her shorts were the best ripped up pair she had, not to mention her fingerless gloves and black and white sneakers. She used some clever waterbending and froze the lock on the back door in the alley behind the club, kicking in the door. She scared a busboy who was about to call for help as he dropped his tray but she held a finger to her lips, closing the door behind her. He knew who she was and why she was here. She just needed to let loose. And he wasn't about to tattle on the Avatar. She smiled as he nodded in understanding, picking up his tray and scurrying to the bar, determined to not a say a word.

She walked through the maze of halls that went passed private booths like she owned the joint, the doorways covered in beads for privacy. She didn't look into them. Tonight wasn't about finding someone, it was about her. The closer she got to the dance floor the more she could feel the bass vibrating in her sternum, making her blood rush. Soon the flashing lights and drowning music surrounded her as she reached her destination, the sea of people parting for her as she made her way to the DJ to make a line of requests, of which he gladly played for her.

When the tracks started to run she was in the middle of the floor and started to dance like it was all she knew how to do. You could see the bending forms in her dancing and she didn't care that people were watching. The music moved her limbs for her and she could feel the stress leaving her body with every swing of her arms, every twirl of her hips. Sweat ran down her neck into her cleavage and down her spine but she didn't care. She was ready to dance until she felt like she was going to pass out. The girls and guys were mostly watching her move and barely dancing themselves. She was a show stopper.

It was about the third track when he noticed her. it was hard not to, there was a huge circle with her lost in the music in the center. he saw the scene from the bar and just watched her move, completely unaware of who she was or why she was dancing alone. he looked to his glass and took a deep breath, downing the rest of his liquor. he wiped his mouth the back of his gloved hand and straightened his leather vest, standing up and making his way to the circle. He watched her and it was an incredible sight to see; like probending and dancing came together in this watertribe goddess. Instantly he felt like a fire was lit inside of him and he walked past the people encircling her, coming up behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder; a very brave move for him, considering he had no idea not only who she was but no idea how to even deal with women at all. It must have been the alcohol.

She turned and looked up at him as his hand fell to his side, waiting for him to say something. he just stared at her and she looked him up and down. He wasn't bad looking. in fact, in her opinion, he was really quite handsome. But there was something else about him. Something that clicked. She smiled a crooked grin and reached for his black tie that laid perfectly against his white fitted tee, tugging on it so he came down to her level.

"Think you can handle this, cool guy?" She said and let him go, putting her hands on her hips and waiting for his reply. Normally he wouldn't know what to say, but there was something about sake that just turned him into Mr. Smooth. he looked to the DJ and they met eyes. Mako was a regular and he knew which song he wanted to hear. He looked back to her and smiled.

"Let's let our bodies do the talking."

The track started and it was more rock than club music, but it was perfect for the situation. They began to dance together, becoming a spectacle to everyone in the club. Their dance was the same as hers before, like sparring and dancing at the same time. At times their bodies were pressed together, others, she was dodging way from his swings. She twirled around him in circular motions, making him switch his stances constantly, but it wasn't as if he was moving unnaturally. He was fixated on her, only aware of her and her movements. their sweat made their clothes stick to their bodies and neither cared. When they ended, their bodies were pressed together and their eyes were locked, both of ther chests heaving.

Another track started to play but their weren't dancing. They just stayed wrapped around each other, coming down from their highs. She smiled and finally backed away from him.

"Can I use your phone?"

"Uh sure…" he said and he dug in his jean pockets, handing the black square over to her. She dialed a number and the phone in her pocket started to go off. She messed around for a few more second and handed his phone back to him. She gave him a wink and tugged on his tie again.

"Call me sometime." She said and smiled, walking off to the back of the club to go home. he was a little dumbstruck and looked in his phone. There, in his favorites, was a number with the name "Korra" attached.

_Wait. Korra? As in Avatar Korra? _He thought to himself and started to feel a little panicky. he walked over to the bar and paid his tab before walking out the front door, wondering if it was already too soon to call her.

* * *

**End Note: The song they danced to was Lucky Strike by Maroon 5**


	2. The Call

**A/N: So. I kind of can't put this one down. I'm making it a story so ust enjoy the ride. Also, it's like… completely crap quality and mostly dialogue at this point so just bear with it. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

A young man paced back and forth in front of a small table, his arms folded in thought. His brother watched from the couch as he stared at the phone on the table every now and then, just to continue pacing. He watched this go on for about five minutes before saying something.

"Mako! Just call her already!"

"I can't!" He said and threw his arms up near his head. "That's the part that's killing me!"

"It's been two days bro. If you don't call her, I WILL." He said and reached for his brother's phone.

"NO!" He said and reached for the phone, but his brother got to it first, holding it to his chest.

"Give it back Bo!"

"Not unless you call her!"

"I already told you, I can't! What on earth do I say to the Avatar?"

"Whatever you said to get her number."

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Can't I just text her?"

"No way. You have deal with this personally." He said and tossed the phone to Mako. He caught it and just looked at it like it was a completely foreign object to him, running his free hand through his hair and just staring at his phone.

"Come on. Now or never." Bolin said.

He sighed with anxiety in his chest and unlocked his phone.

"Now or never…" He said shakily, his thumb hovering over Korra's name. He touched the call button and pressed it to his ear. Across the city a phone sitting on a counter top started to ring.

"Korra! Your phone is playing that stupid song again!" A young woman called to her friend in the bathroom. From behind the door Korra called back.

"Well, I'm kind of busy, can you answer it? It's probably just Tenzin!"

The young woman sighed and walked over to the annoying phone, seeing a number come up she didn't recognize. She touched the phone and answered it for her friend.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi… Korra?" Mako said softly.

"No, she's in the shower. I can take a message if you'd like."

"Oh. Um… can you just have her call me back sometime at this number? It's Mako… the guy from the club the other night."

The young woman had to cover her mouth so her gasp went unheard. She hesitated, having to calm herself first before responding.

"Sure, Mako. I'll let her know."

"Thanks…" He said and hung up. The young woman ended the call and set the phone down on the counter. Korra took a few minutes, but soon the water was shut off and she leaned out of the bathroom in her towel.

"What did Tenzin want, Asami?"

"It wasn't Tenzin!" She said with a little giggle. "It was that guy!"

"What 'guy'?" She said, bending the water out of her hair and down the sink.

"The guy you've been waiting to call you!"

She froze. She was sure he had forgotten all about her.

"That's not funny Asami."

"It's not a joke, look at your phone!" She said and waited in the kitchen. Korra padded down the hallway in her towel and grabbed her phone off the counter, looking at her recent calls. There, was a ten digit number she didn't recognize that called just minutes before.

"He said his name is Mako and for you to call him. He sounded so shy… Nothing like what you described." She said and crossed her arms, looking at her friend just stare at her phone. "Well? Say something."

"He's local…"

"What?"

"Look at the number!" Korra screamed, shoving the screen into Asami's face.

"Oh yeah, look, it's even registered right here in Republic City." She said taking the phone from Korra. Asami added the number for her and labeled it 'Mako'. She looked over to her friend who was dripping wet and still as a statue.

"Korra? You alright?"

She gulped and her eyes were wide with shock, shaking her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to deal with guys! I just got here… If it weren't for you I wouldn't know anyone in this whole city. And now I have the hottest guy I have ever seen calling me back after I made a complete ass out of myself, being all arrogant? What on earth was I thinking?! I have no idea what to do now." She looked over to Asami and took her arm. Asami looked at her and smiled, slipping the phone back into her hands.

"Well, obviously you did something he liked or he wouldn't have called you." She tried to reason.

"But why wait two whole days to call me? That's the most confusing part!" She said, rubbing her temples.

"Maybe he was just as freaked out as you are right now."

"No way. Him? He was totally cool and smooth. I can't see him being the nervous type."

"I wonder if he had been drinking…" Asami thought out loud and untangled her arm from Korra's.

"I didn't smell any alcohol…" She said softly.

"Oh?" Asami leaned on Korra's side." So you were close enough to have his breath tickle your lips?" She teased seductively.

"Shut up!" She said and pushed her away, looking at her phone. Asami just laughed.

"Well, either way, you need to find what's up with this guy."

Korra hesitated and looked at her phone, trying to decide what to do. She took in a deep breath and started to send him a text message. She sent an address and a time, hesitated again, but then locked her phone, setting it on the counter.

"What did you decide to do?" Asami asked.

"I am going to meet him tonight. See what he's really all about." She said softly and left the kitchen, going to her room to get dressed.

Back in the brothers' apartment Mako's phone made a high pitched chime.

"Ooh, she texted you back! What did she say?" Bolin asked, very curious.

Mako grabbed his phone from his pocket and looked at the text. He started to sweat with panic.

"She wants to meet me. Tonight in the park, right after I get off work."

"See? I knew everything would work out." Bolin said, sitting back on the couch and folding his hands behind his head. Mako on the other hand was a nervous wreck. He put the phone back in his pocket and grabbed his badge, clipping it to his uniform.

"I have to go or I'll be late. I'll see you later tonight." He said as he headed out the door.

"Okay, just if you are going to bring her home, let me know so I can leave!"

"Bolin, shut up!" He said as he slammed the front door shut, making Bolin laugh.


End file.
